compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tycho Celchu
Overview Former Black Sun operative working directly for Prince Keevan and Capo Coaan Trulli, Tycho had since worked in Haven Trading, and was leader of the prestigious ship production company, Trilon Inc. His purchase of Galactic Salvage Incorporated couldn't have come at a better time as he had just left the Galactic Empire upon the dethroning of the Emperor Charon. Rebel He joined the Rebel Alliance at the age of 15, forging documents to pass the minimum age requirement of 16 at the time to be accepted into flight training school. Graduating at the top 5% of his class, Tycho was soon after court marshalled for false accusations of espionage for a rival company and expelled from the RA. Intent on clearing his name, stating that the purpose of the intel gathering was solely based on the drive to find his parents killers, the RA granted Tycho a pardon for crimes committed after thorough research on their behalf. Not able to face his fellow wingman, Tycho moved on in life and resigned all status with the Alliance, moving to freelance work. During the next 4 years, Tycho’s life took a dramatic downturn, with the lust of finding his parents assassins driving him to the underworld. Black Sun Joining Black Sun, Celchu learned of a new way of life. Personally taken under the wing of Prince Keevan, a new father figure emerged for Tycho to respect. But the connection was not to last, with Keevan having to jettison to regions unknown after a deal gone sour that was beyond the control of himself and Black Sun. Haven Alone once more, Tyke moved into the ship trade to exponentially increase his personal wealth. Working at Haven Inc, the recycling producer Letifer Caes taught Tycho the trade of the market. Forever in debt to the knowledge passed down, a freak accident occurred to Letifer while on a routine delivery run, causing his ship to go nova, lost forever in the time warp of hyperspace. Tense competition from Haven trading at the time, (whose leader was Letifer Caes and Tycho Celchu by his side), kept the prices fierce but controlled in a silent pact to keep the clients happy as they traded on the galactic market. Running Haven to the best of his abilities, Tyke moved up the food chain, selling Haven off, his legacy having passed there and the hurt of losing another mentor too much to bear if he stayed. Stratus' tenure now close to an end, he sold off GSI to a new power rising in the galaxy, Venom Kazvar. Venom's Horizon Corporation has spanned into multiple factions and his power was growing as was the wealth. Venom had not only purchased GSI, but also Haven in his bid to corner markets and claim full control in the respective industries. The downfall of the Horizon name was imminent though and Venom sold off his legacy piece by piece to various businessmen from the core worlds. Trilon Accepting the CEO position at Trilon Inc, Tyke had moved into the mainstream sector. Working directly for the Galactic Empire, the funds to produce on a mass scale were available to Tycho for the first time, and the income generated was second to only Cosmo Corps at the time. The itch to move was growing inside of Tycho however and the means to ditch Trilon came at an opportune moment at the dethroning of Emperor Charon. Discontent with the new leadership, it was all Tyke needed to move on. One of the businesses he sold, GSI, landed in the hands of Tycho Celchu. Former Black Sun operative working directly for Prince Keevan and Capo Coaan Trulli, Tycho had since worked in Haven Trading, and was leader of the prestigious ship production company, Trilon Inc. His purchase of Galactic Salvage Incorporated couldn't have come at a better time as he had just left the Imperial life upon the dethroning of the Emperor Charon. GSI Purchasing GSI for a tidy amount, Tycho strived to rebuild the company to its glorious self and he accomplished this, with over 3000 uglies produced in his first 2 months of leadership. His turnover was second to none and the employees were a working class unlike no other. Tycho Celchu, to this day leads GSI, but under a different name. After the galaxy turmoil of the gravity shift which cause the galaxy to spin on its axis and repositioning systems, Tycho renamed GSI to Tenloss Syndicate. His business objectives grew and expanded, but he still is proud to offer the services that were available from day one of this fine corporation, and will never let the roots die that are Galactic Salvage Incorporated. Going public in the early days of Year 5, Tyke transformed GSI into the Tenloss Syndicate. Originally created as a rival black market source for criminals alike, the front of recycling and salvage was a good cover to maintain incomes on two levels. Growing concern to become a legitimate business for future dreams was a priority though, and despite the difficulty in getting out, Tycho turned Tenloss clean. Expanding at later dates into Endeavor Corp, Relekin Confidential, Vyzerod Mining and then Galindas Exports, Tycho had surrounded himself with the most cost effective and high profit margins factions available. What’s more valuable though are the people chose to associate with. Forming the founders group of the Tenloss Syndicate 6, (which would later become the TS7 upon the addition of a final member), Tyke now had a council to oversee all operations, thus taking Tenloss into the executive era. As the galaxy shifted, the dream of becoming Government was within grasp of Tycho as he strived to once and for all solidify the future of his group. Working hard with his most trusted, Celchu achieved this after painstaking hurdles. A long time dream that had finally come to fruition, Tycho is now the first Perator of the Tenloss Syndicate. Along with being Perator, Tycho Celchu also owns all Tenloss affiliated factions, including; Galindas Exports and Vyzerod Mining. Category:Individuals Category:Corellian